


Blame it on the Egg Nog

by squadlevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, alcohol-induced kissing lol, and kissing, rated t for some alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/pseuds/squadlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed and leaned back against the wall. His arm brushed something sitting on the table next to him and he glanced down to see a small bunch of mistletoe. </p><p>Normally Levi wasn’t much of a romantic, at least not publicly, but maybe it was the eggnog getting to him as he picked up the small bunch of green leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Egg Nog

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from tumblr:
> 
> ~~~~  
> imagine Levi trying to hold the mistletoe above him & Eren but Eren grabbed it b/c he's taller. Then Levi's just: "Shut up and kiss me, brat" and just pulls him closer  
> ~~~
> 
> I literally wrote this in one shot at like 3am.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Everyone! (or should I say merry ererimas?!)

_Maybe that last cup of eggnog was a bad idea_ , Levi thought, as the room began to swirl. He wasn’t drunk, per se, but he was very, very tipsy. He didn’t know why Eren had dragged him along to this stupid party, but as soon as he walked in the door, he made a beeline for the refreshments. He might as well take advantage of a less-than-ideal situation. 

He allowed his gaze to wander around the room, taking in the unfamiliar faces, searching for Eren who was—  _Where the hell is Eren?_

"Levi, you’re drunk." He turned around to meet a pair of large brown eyes framed by messy hair and crooked glasses. 

"I am not  _drunk,_  Hanji, get out of my face.” his words slurred a little and he blinked twice as he noted that maybe he was, in fact, a little bit drunk. 

"Gee, lighten up a little! I just wanted to let you know Eren was asking for you." she giggled as she poked him in the middle of his chest. 

He took a half-step back to regain his balance, “Where is he?”

Hanji didn’t answer, opting to grab his hand and begin pulling him along behind her, “Oi! Wait! Hanj—” 

"Oh, shut up and come along." 

He staggered forward, barely keeping up with her as she dragged him across the house, through rooms he had never seen before.

"Ah, I could have sworn he was just here—" she mumbled as she continued towing an off-balanced Levi. "Aha!" she cried, just as another voice called from behind them,

"Hanji!" 

She stopped abruptly and turned back around, “It looks like I’m needed.” She stepped closer to Levi and put her hands on the back of his shoulders, “He’s in there.” she whispered as she shoved him forward into the room. 

“I’m coming, Jean!” 

Levi swayed for a moment and tried to take in his surroundings. He was back at the front of the house. There were a few people making conversation in various corners of the room, and his eyes scanned the faces for— 

Ah. There he was. How could Levi miss those animated green eyes and that mess of brown hair? He was waving his hands excitedly, obviously engrossed in some sort of story.  

Levi allowed himself a small smile. He took in the way that Eren rocked on the balls of his feet, clasping his hands together as he listened to the person he was talking to. Levi knew that he had something to say, and it was taking everything in him to not interrupt the other person. The way he looked like he was about to jump out of his skin reminded Levi of a small child, barely able to contain a big secret. 

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. His arm brushed something sitting on the table next to him and he glanced down to see a small bunch of mistletoe. 

Normally Levi wasn’t much of a romantic, at least not publicly, but maybe it was the eggnog getting to him as he picked up the small bunch of green leaves. 

Or maybe it was the way that Eren’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he threw his head back slightly to let out an uninhibited laugh, or the way that he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair as he recalled a detail from his story. Maybe it was how his sweater was pulling a little more on one side than the other, making it look like he’d put on clothes that were too big for him; or maybe it was how his hair grazed the back of his neck, just above the collar of that sweater—

_Definitely the eggnog,_  Levi decided as he moved closer.

“Levi!” Eren’s eyes lit up even more.  

_I didn’t know that was possible._  “Hey, brat, thanks for leaving me alone to fend for myself.”

Eren smiled and excused himself from his conversation, “I didn’t know you needed protecting.” he chuckled, as Levi grabbed one of his hands and began to slowly lead him away from the group. 

“I don’t. I just missed you is all.”

Eren’s eyes widened as his back bumped up against a wall, “Levi, are you drunk?”

“No.”  _Yes._ He stepped closer and Eren’s eyes flickered across his features.  He began to lift his hand as his breath fluttered through Eren’s bangs. 

“Levi, what—” Eren’s eyes moved down to Levi’s hand, “Aha!” he cried as Levi lifted the mistletoe as high as he could; Eren reached over and snatched it out of Levi’s hand. 

“Hey!” Levi reached up to grab it back, but Eren was already holding it out of his reach.

“Too short to get it back?” Eren teased, waving the mistletoe over their heads. 

He jumped up to reach Eren’s hand, but Eren just held it higher, “You little—”

“Ah-ah,” Eren chided, “You’ll ruin the moment.” 

Levi settled back down from his tiptoes and crossed his arms, “Give it back.” He gave Eren the sharpest glare he could possibly muster, but the effect was lost by too much alcohol and not enough bite in his tone.

“This is strangely romantic for you, Levi.” Eren’ quirked his eyebrow as he twirled the mistletoe over their heads. 

“This is typically _irritating_ of you, Eren.” Levi groused, as he continued his attempt to stare him down. 

“You’re just mad because I’m taller than you.” 

“You piece of sh—”

Eren lifted his finger and put it over Levi’s lips, “What did I say about ruining the moment?” his voice had lowered to just above a whisper. 

Levi took a sharp breath in and in one fluid motion grabbed Eren’s wrist with one hand and the front of his shirt with the other as he pulled him close, “Just shut up and kiss me, brat.” 

Eren’s eyes glinted mischievously and he pressed his lips gently into the waiting pair below him and slid his arms around Levi’s waist, dropping the mistletoe to the floor. Levi let his eyelids flutter shut as he relaxed into Eren’s touch, slowly moving his arms up to wrap around Eren’s neck, as he pressed deeper into the kiss. He felt Eren smile, and he parted his lips slightly to nibble along Eren’s bottom lip. Eren tightened his embrace, pulling Levi closer, continuing at the same slow, gentle pace. Levi moved his fingers up to tangle in Eren’s hair, and Eren breathed out sharply and pulled back just enough so their foreheads were touching. 

“Was that good enough?” he murmured with a half-lidded gaze. 

Levi tilted his head up so his lips were just centimeters away from Eren’s, “I suppose it’ll do.” 

“Hey! Get a room!” a voice called from behind them. 

Eren jumped backwards and untangled himself from Levi’s embrace as Levi rolled his eyes and turned in the direction the voice came from. 

“Is yours available?” he deadpanned. 

A choked sound came from next to him and it took all he had not to laugh at Eren, completely red from the ears down, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands or seemingly any other part of his body. 

“I-I’m so sorry, Jean!” Eren shuffled from one foot to the other, fidgeting more and more by the second. 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Jean said, “He was joking, right?”

Levi just silently continued to meet Jean’s puzzled look. 

“Ah—”

“Come on, Eren.” He grabbed Eren’s hand and led him out of the room. 

Once they were out of earshot, Eren leaned in and whispered, “You  _were_  joking, right?” 

“Yeah, sure Eren, whatever you say. I was joking.”

He felt Eren relax next to him. 

“Or maybe I wasn’t.” 

A small, strangled noise came from Eren’s throat and Levi glanced over to see him blushing again. 

“You’re so easy to mess with sometimes.”

Eren covered his eyes with his hand and shoved Levi's shoulder, “Damn it, Levi!” he laughed shakily. 

Levi chuckled lightly, “I love you too, idiot.”  

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr for more crazy times squadlevi.co.vu (willyoucometowakemeup)


End file.
